HunHan : What if
by EzzaKwangLu
Summary: Kau menjadi milikku. Bersama denganku selamanya dengan bahagia. Andai semua itu menjadi kenyataan. HunHan here!


**What If**

Title : What If

Author : EzzaKwangLu

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, other cast find by yourself

Genre : Bromance

Summary : Kau menjadi milikku. Bersama denganku selamanya dengan bahagia. Andai semua itu menjadi kenyataan. HunHan here!

Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya, Luhan dan Sehun milik saya XD maaf bila terdapat typo atau kesamaan tokoh, alur ataupun yang lain karena sungguh saya tidak mengetahuinya, ini semua murni muncul dari hasil asah otak yang saya lakukan seharian XD

Recommended song : Jason Derulo – What If

_Happy Reading ~_

* * *

_**What if ?**_

_**What if I'm the one for you?**_

_**And you're the one for me?**_

_**What if…**_

Namja manis bersurai keemasan yang duduk di pojok ruangan sebuah kafe tampak fokus memperhatikan hiruk pikuk manusia dari kaca tembus pandang di kafe tersebut. sesekali ia menyesap manisnya kopi hangat yang ada di meja dihadapannya. Telunjuknya yang ramping nan indah menyusuri pinggiran cangkir kopi tersebut.

"Maaf. Apa aku boleh duduk disini ? tidak ada lagi kursi yang tersisa selain disini."

Sebuah suara berhasil mengembalikan namja manis itu dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namja manis itu memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya sepasang kaki panjang dan juga kokoh berdiri disebelahnya. Perlahan matanya merayap semakin ke atas sehingga kini dilihatnya sebuah wajah seorang namja.

"_Tampan."_ Batin namja manis itu.

"Jadi bolehkah aku duduk disini ?" namja tadi tampak sedikit jengah karena pemuda manis itu tidak meresponnya.

"Ah maaf. Ya boleh silahkan duduk saja." Pemuda manis itu tersenyum mempersilahkan namja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu duduk di kursi tepat di depannya.

Namja itu duduk. Lalu melempar senyum kepada namja manis yang sudah berbaik hati mempersilahkannya duduk.

"_Astaga! Namja ini tampan sekali!" _ namja manis itu memperhatikan namja tampan dihadapannya.

* * *

_**If you are the one**_

_**Then us meeting here is fate**_

_**Future with a dog named Ben**_

_**Buy a house with a fireplace**_

"Ayolah Sehun. Cepat bangun."

Aku mengguncang tubuh suamiku yang masih tertidur pulas. Ya suamiku, suami yang sudah mewarnai kehidupanku selama 3 bulan ini. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi! Dia memang paling sulit dibangunkan jika sudah tidur.

"Ayolah sayang. Ini sudah siang." Kuputuskan untuk mengguncang lagi tubuhnya.

Tidak ada respon. Aku mendesah pelan lalu mulai membelai wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak malu, huh ? matahari sedang memperhatikanmu. Dasar pemalas!" kucubit lengannya. Masih tidak ada respon juga. Kuputuskan untuk menjepit hidungnya dengan dua jariku.

Sehun mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Membuka mulutnya dan meronta.

"_Berhasil."_ Batinku.

Ku lepaskan jariku yang tadi menjepit hidungnya. Dia mulai duduk dan mengusap hidungnya. Dan kemudian menoleh padaku.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan, apa yang kamu lakukan sayang ? kenapa menjepit hidungku ? aku tidak bisa bernapas tadi." Sehun mengacak pelan puncak kepalaku. Menyebabkan surai keemasanku sedikit berantakan olehnya.

"Kamu sulit sekali dibangunkan. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukannya." Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

Sehun dengan cepat langsung menyambar bibirku. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Apa yang dia lakukan ?!

"Jangan melakukannya lagi sayang. Atau kamu ingin aku memakanmu ?"

Sehun mencubit pipiku. Pipiku memanas. Bukan, bukan karena Sehun mencubit pipiku sehingga pipiku terasa panas.

"Sudah mandi sana! Kamu bau sekali." Aku mendorongnya menjauh.

Kulihat dia tersenyum jahil padaku sambil bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di dalam kamar kami. Namun berhenti beberapa meter di depan pintu. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Luhan, dimana handukku ?"

"Ah aku lupa. Kemarin aku mencucinya. Biar aku ambilkan handuk yang baru."

Aku berjalan menuju lemari besar kami. Mengingat-ingat dimana aku meletakkan handuk _Gucci_ yang kubeli minggu lalu. Setelah mengingatnya, aku mengambilnya dan berjalan mendekat kea rah Sehun yang bersandar pada dinding kamar sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Ini handukmu sayang." Aku mengulurkan handuk bewarna biru muda tersebut kepada Sehun. Dia mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih sayang."

"Sudah cepat mandi. Aku akan ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Pagi ini kamu ingin sarapan dengan apa Sehun ?"

Sehun tampak menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan melihat ke atas. Memikirkan menu yang diinginkannya.

"Apa saja boleh. Aku suka semua masakanmu Luhan." Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan buat eggroll pagi ini. Bagaimana ?"

" setuju." Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Sudahlah cepat mandi!" aku mendorong Sehun segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia malah menahan dorongannku.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut ?"

Apa itu ? wajahnya genit sekali!

"Aku sudah mandi dari tadi tuan muda pangeran." Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa mandi lagi sekarang. Bersamaku." Dia tertawa menggoda. Imut sekali. Tapi aku mencubit perutnya.

"Tidak terima kasih tuan muda baik hati. Aku tidak mau mandi lagi." Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Sayup-sayup aku masih dapat mendengar.

"Baiklah Luhanku sayang, masaklah dengan hati senang. Jangan menaruh lada yang banyak di eggrollku, ya?" kudengar juga Sehun tertawa setelah mengatakan itu.

"_Lihat saja. Akan ku taruh garam di kopimu!" _ aku menyeringai.

* * *

_**This is the first I've seen your face**_

_**But there a chance we are soulmate**_

_**I know this might sound crazy **_

_**Cause you don't know my name**_

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan rumah setelah mendengar bunyi bel dari sana. Kutarik knop pintu dan terlihat dua namja yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol ?"

"Hai Luhan! Apa kabar ?" ucap salah satu namja yang memiliki tubuh jangkung. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari suamiku, Sehun.

"Hai juga Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kabarku baik." Ucapku riang. Tentu saja karena aku merindukan mereka berdua. Sahabat-sahabatku dan Sehun.

Aku merasa ada sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang.

"Siapa yang datang sayang ?"

"Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol."

"Hai Sehun." Kini namja yang lebih pendek yang menyapa sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua rupanya. Hai juga." Sehun menatap kedua sahabat lama kami itu dengan senyum terkembang.

"Tidak baik bicara disini. Ayo silahkan masuk!" aku menggeser tubuhku dan Sehun. Memberikan jalan agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa masuk.

Setelah duduk di ruang tamu. Aku menyuruh mereka menunggu sebenatar dan kemudian aku membawakan jus jeruk untuk mereka. Lalu kembali duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Ini ambilah. Kami datang kesini untuk mengantarkan ini." Chanyeol mengulurkan sesuatu diiringi anggukan senang dari Baekhyun.

Aku menatap tangan Chanyeol dan beralih ke arah Sehun. Alis Sehun terangkat, bingung.

"Apa itu Chanyeol ?" Sehun meraih benda tipis yang diserahkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Undangan untuk pernikahan kami." Ucap Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Pernikahan ?" tanyaku spontan. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan. Kami harap kalian bisa datang ke acara pernikahan kami." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Wah, kalau begitu selamat. Aku tidak menyangka sahabatku juga akan menikah." Aku berucap dengan senang kepada dua orang dihadapanku.

Sehun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dileherku.

"Akan ada pasangan pengantin baru yang menyusul kita sayang." Mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan membuat kami tertawa bersama.

* * *

_**But we can't**_

_**We can't tell**_

_**The future no**_

_**But that's just, the beauty of the world we know**_

_**So Imma say dudu dudu dudu dudu**_

_**Baby, what if**_

_**We all can say dudu dudu dudu dudu**_

_**Baby, what if**_

Aku menyesap manisnya minuman yang kini tengah ku pegang, Bubble Tea. Minuman kesukaanku dan Sehun sejak dulu. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon besar. Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya. Sesekali aku memperhatikan sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bermain didekatku.

"_Manis sekali mereka."_

Aku tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang perlahan mendekati anak laki-laki lainnya yang sedang asyik dengan mobil mainannya. Di tangan anak itu terdapat sebuah permen besar berbentuk hati.

"Ini untukmu Tao."

Anak laki-laki yang sedang asyik dengan mobil mainannya pun mendongak. Tersenyum sambil mengambil permen tersebut.

"Terima kasih Kris. Sepertinya permen ini enak."

"Tentu saja. Semanis wajahmu Tao.'"

Aku tertohok kaget. Darimana anak kecil itu belajar menggombal ? lalu aku tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan mereka. Anak yang bernama Tao itu tersenyum malu. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hei, jangan melamun!"

Sehun menepuk pundakku. Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget karena ulahnya.

"Aku tidak melamun. Aku memperhatikan kedua anak itu dari tadi." Aku menunjuk dua anak yang ku ketahui bernama Kris dan Tao. Sehun mengikuti arahku menunjuk.

"Kenapa mereka sayang ? apa mereka mengganggumu ?"

"Tidak. Mereka lucu Sehun. Masih kecil pintar menggombal." Aku kembali terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Eh ?" Sehun menatapku bingung. Aku mencubit pahanya.

Lalu aku baru menyadari bahwa Sehun datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Dia membawa sebuah topi berbentuk rusa yang memiliki tanduk palsu menyerupai seekor rusa dan juga sebatang coklat.

"Apa yang kamu bawa sayang ?" Aku menunjuk benda-benda yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Ini tadi aku melihat topi ini. Lihat! Berbentuk rusa! Seperti dirimu Lu." Dia memasangkan topi rusa tersebut dikepalaku. Tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Sangat cocok denganmu, my little deer." Aku tetawa mendengarnya.

Sehun memang sangat suka menyamaiku dengan rusa. Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa dia sangat suka melakukannya. Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, dia malah mengatakan namaku terdapat akat 'Lu' yang berarti rusa dalam bahasa Mandarin. Sehingga terkadang Sehun memanggilku 'Xiao Lu' yang artinya 'Little Deer'.

Aku merogoh saku jaketku. Mengeluarkan ponsel putihku dari sana. Aku gunakan ponselku untuk bercermin.

_Lucu juga ternyata._

"Lalu ini coklat, kesukaanmu." Dia menyerahkan sebatang coklat itu. Aku menoleh dan memandang coklat itu.

"Ah terima kasih Sehun. Kamu tahu semua kesukaanku." Aku tersenyum senang dan mengambil coklat itu.

"tentu saja tuan Luhan yang manis. Aku suamimu, dan kamu suamiku. Tentu saja aku mengetahui semua tentangmu. Semua kesukaanmu dan apa saja yang tidak kamu sukai." Sehun mengelus kepalaku.

"Apa contohnya ?" aku menantangnya. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu sangat suka Bubble Tea, sama sepertiku. Kamu juga suka coklat, suka warna biru, suka memasak, dan suka makanan yang manis. Tapi kamu tidak suka makan seafood, tidak suka pedas, takut dengan laba-laba."

Aku tersenyum memandang Sehun. Dia memang suamiku yang tahu semua tentangku.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak kamu ketahui sayang."

Sehun menatapku bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Tentang apa ?"

"Apa yang aku suka. Ada 1 hal lagi yang tidak kamu sebutkan."

"Benarkah ?" dia mengerutkan kening. "Aku rasa aku sudah menyebutkan semua. Lalu apa yang belum aku sebutkan ?".

"Sehun. Oh Sehun. Kamu belum menyebutkannya. Aku sangat menyukai orang yang bernama Sehun. Tidak, aku tidak hanya menyukainya. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya." Kucium pipi sebelah kanan Sehun. Membuat semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipiku.

Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian mencubit kedua pipiku gemas. Astaga! Aku malu sekali.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lupa menyebutkannya lagi. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Lu."

Sehun menarik daguku perlahan. Membuatku berhasil mata sayu nan jernih miliknya. Wajah Sehun perlahan mulai mendekat, aku memejamkan mataku. Sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku, Sehun menciumku.

Taman ini, bangku panjang ini, pohon besar ini, semuanya menjadi saksi bisu atas besarnya cinta atara dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bernama Sehun dan Luhan.

* * *

_**Picture me on one knee**_

_**With the perfect diamond ring**_

_**We just met, but if you say "yes"**_

_**We'd have our wedding on the beach **_

_**It could happen, raise three kids**_

_**And we grow old so happily**_

_**I know this may sound crazy**_

_**Cause I don't know your name**_

Aku rapikan pakaianku dan Sehun didalam lemari. Sampai ku temukan sebuah buku besar didalam sana. Ya, aku mengetahui buku besar itu. Aku yang sudah menaruhnya didalam sana.

Kuambil buku besar itu, lebih tepatnya sebuah album foto besar itu. Aku menutup pintu lemari dan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Aku buka halaman album foto tersebut. terdapat foto lamaku dan Sehun saat aku masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Foto pertama, aku dan Sehun yang tersenyum kea rah kamera di atas sebuah jembatan gantung. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ini adalah kejadian sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Foto kedua, masih ditempat yang sama namun dengan pose yang berbeda. Hanya aku yang tersenyum kea rah kamera sedangkan Sehun sedang mencium sebelah pipiku. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian indah ini.

Kulihat halaman-halaman berikutnya. Terdapat foto kami bersama semua sahabat kami disebuah kamar. Ini kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat kami berkumpul di rumah Baekhyun. Kami mengobrol dan bercanda sampai malam. Hinggan eomma Baekhyun akhirnya menyuruh kami tidur karena malam sudah larut. Aku ingat malam itu Sehun tidur sambil memelukku erat.

Aku menutup album foto itu setelah selesai melihat semua isinya. Semuanya berisi tentang fotoku dan Sehun, dan beberapa pula kami bersama sahabat-sahabat kami. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Pikiranku menerawang pada ingatan 3 bulan yang lalu.

_Di pinggir sebuah sungai. Sehun berdiri memunggungiku yang memang baru sampai ke tempat itu. _

"_Sehun." Aku memanggil nama namja yang kucintai itu. Dia pun menoleh. Segaris senyum terukir dibibirnya._

"_Kamu sudah sampai Luhan." Aku mengangguk._

_Sehun berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya dia di tempatku berdiri. Menunggu Sehun yang datang menghampiriku dengan kedua tangan berada dibalik punggungnnya. Setelah Sehun sampai dihadapanku. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah~_

_Bunga. _

"_Luhan, ini untukmu." Aku pun dengan senang hati mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah yang Sehun ulurkan padaku._

"_Ap-apa ini ?"_

"_Bunga untuk orang sangat kucintai." Aku yang sedang menyesap harum bunga tersebut pun mendongak. Melihat dengan jelas senyuman Sehun yang indah._

"_Terima kasih."_

_Sehun mengangguk mantap. Lalu dia meraih kedua tanganku. Menciumnya bergantian. Aku tersenyum._

"_Luhan, tutup matamu."_

_Aku menatapnya bingung, "Untuk apa ?"._

"_Tutup saja."_

_Aku akhirnya mengangguk dan menutup mataku walaupun aku masih belum mengerti maksudnya. Selama beberapa saat aku menutup mata, hingga terdengar suara Sehun._

"_Saat hitungan ketiga, buka matamu. 1, 2, 3. Buka matamu Lu."_

_Aku menurut. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Sehun yang sedang berlutut didepanku sambil mengulurkan kotak bening berisi cincin yang indah._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan. Maukah kamu menikah denganku dan hidup bersama denganku selama-lamanya ?"_

_Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa ini ? apa Sehun sedang melamarku ?_

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "Ya, aku mau Sehun.". lalu aku tersenyum padanya. Sehun balas tersenyum._

_Sehun berdiri dan langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jariku. Setelah itu dia memelukku erat._

"_Lu, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, sangat."_

* * *

_**But we can't **_

_**We can't tell**_

_**The future no**_

_**But that's just, the beauty of the world we know**_

_**So Imma say dudu dudu dudu dudu**_

_**Baby, what if**_

_**We all can say dudu dudu dudu dudu**_

_**Baby, what if**_

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita membuat pasta untuk makan malam ?" aku menatap Sehun yang berdiri disebelahku.

"Ide bagus sayang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan ambil bumbu pasta nya di sebelah sana." Ucapku. Dan kulihat Sehun mengangguk.

"Jangan lama-lama Lu."

Aku pun melangkah ke arah tempat bumbu pasta. Setelah sampai aku pun mulai memilih rasa apa yang akan kupilih. Setelah memutuskan apa yang akan kubeli.

"Sehun pasti sangat senang. Ini rasa kesukaannya."

Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah gembira Sehun setelah menyicipi pasta buatannku. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, aku terkejut.

"Sehun sayang, aku kan menyuruhmu menunggu disana sa-."

Saat aku berbalik, bukan wajah Sehun yang kulihat.

"-ja. O, Kai ?"

Namja yang berada di depanku tersenyum. "Luhan, apa kabarmu ?".

"Baik. Kai, apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?"

"Aku juga ingin memilih bumbu pasta, tentu saja. Luhan, aku merindukanmu."

"Kai, kamu tahu kan ? aku dan Sehun sudah menikah."

Kai adalah salah satu sahabatku dan Sehun, selain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dulu, Kai memang manruh hati padaku. Namun aku menolaknya, tentu saja, aku mencintai Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu Luhan."

Aku pun mengangguk. Bingung akan berbicara apa lagi.

"Ada macan yang ingin menerkam rusaku ternyata." Sebuah suara membuatku dan Kai menoleh. Suara itu, suara Sehun.

"Sehun ?"

"Ya sayang, ini aku. Luhan, kenapa lama sekali ?" Sehun berjalan menghampiriku dan langsung memeluk pinggangku.

"Aku berbincang sebentar dengan Kai. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa dengannya, kan ?" Sehun menoleh menatap Kai yang diam menatap kami berdua.

"Oh, Kai! Lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya Sehun. Lama tak bertemu."

"Tapi kuharap ini pertemuan terakhir kita."

Aku melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada Kai setelah mengetahui Kai pernah menaruh hati padaku dan pernah berniat merebutku dari tangan Sehun.

"Sehun sudahlah." Aku menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun menatapku lalu kembali menatap Kai.

"Kai, kamu tidak berniat merebut Luhan dariku kan ?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah merelakan Luhan untukmu. Aku tidak bisa terus berharap padanya."

"Itu ide bagus."

Malam harinya~

"Wah sayang, pasta buatanmu sangat enak!" Sehun berbicara dengan semangatnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sehun memang terkadang suka kekanak kanakan.

"Suamiku ini memang koki terbaik di dunia." Dia mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya ke arahku.

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu kamu akan selalu menghabiskan makanan buatanku ? termasuk roti isi keju atau masakan keju lainnya ?"

Aku tersenyum jahil. Aku tahu bahwa Sehun sangat tidak menyukai keju. Menurutnya keju itu asam dan juga pahit. Benar-benar tidak enak sama sekali. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah membuat makanan yang berhubungan dengan keju.

"Ehm, kalau Luhan yang memintaku memakannya, dan Luhan yang membuatkannya, walau aku sangat benci keju, aku akan tetap memakannya." Aku mendongak. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Karena Luhan adalah segalanya bagiku. Jadi apapun akan kulakukan untukmu bahagia Luhan, my little deer." Sehun menggenggam sebelah tanganku, lalu menciumnya.

"Aku beruntung karena menjadi pasangan hidupmu Sehun."

"Apalagi aku. Aku sangaaat beruntung memilikimu."

Sehun mendaratkan ciuman manisnya dibibirku. Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat mencintai Sehun!

* * *

_**Don't know what tomorrow brings**_

_**But I'm still hoping**_

_**That you're the one for me**_

_**Oh and what if I had you and'**_

_**What if you had me and**_

_**Baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?**_

_**What if ~**_

"Hey, apa kamu melamun ? hey , hey."

Namja manis yang sedari tadi melamun pun terlonjak kaget. Menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

Kafe ? kopi ?

"Hey, ada apa ?"

Namja manis itu melihat namja tampan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Namja manis itu mengangkat cangkir kopinya, dingin.

"Sedari tadi kamu melamun. Makanya kopimu jadi dingin. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku, Oh Sehun." Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya pada namja manis didepannya.

"Namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan." Namja manis itu tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan namja tampan itu.

"Nama yang bagus. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kamu lamunkan dari tadi, em Luhan ?"

Namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum sebelum mengatakan, "Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan tentang jodohku. Aku mengkhayalkan berbagai macam kejadian bersamanya. Dan kami akhirnya menikah."

"Siapa jodohmu itu ?" namja tampan itu menyesap kembali kopi ditangannya. Menatap bingung namja manis dihadapannya.

"Nanti juga kamu akan mengetahuinya Sehun."

Namja manis itu tersenyum. Namja tampan dihadapannya mengerutkan dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

THE END ~


End file.
